


Time in the World

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Mahariel has all these feelings for her best friend inside of her.  She has to let him know before it's too late and he decided to court another hunter.





	Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts), [haraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraya/gifts).



The sun filtered through the leaves on the trees, leaving the shadows dancing on the ground. A soft breeze filtered through her hair as Mahariel sat on the rock overlooking their camp. She watched the bustle of activity as they prepared for summer harvest and the breeding season of the halla. Her smile was wistful as she saw the children playing with their wooden weapons. Memories tugged at her from her own childhood, playing with Tamlen. They’d been inseparable, still were, and she often heard the elders speaking of the pair of them. “Can’t find Tamlen without Mahariel right behind him.” She grinned as an adult scolded the children for playing too close to the archery practice field. She recognized the ploy as one of her own when she was a child. Play too close to the field, get scolded, and then ask why it was dangerous. All in hopes of getting her hands on a real bow. Sure enough, the adult brought the kids over to the target area and showed them how to shoot.

“There you are.” Tamlen’s voice broke her from her reverie as she turned to see him approaching. The smile on her face was warm and welcoming at her old friend.

“Here I am.” He made a face at her sing song voice before he sat next to her on the rock. Their shoulders brushed and Mahariel closed her eyes to savor the sensation. She couldn’t remember when her feelings changed for her old friend, but she didn’t want to pressure him. She contented herself with being with him.

“Why aren’t you down there helping prepare for the festival? Even I got trapped into clearing away tree limbs.” The begrudging tone lacked heat as Tamlen admired her ability to get out of work when she didn’t want to work.

“I did help. I just helped so badly they shoved me out of the camp and told me to make myself scarce for the day.” Mahariel smiled as Tamlen burst out in laughter. She joined in and leaned against him as they wound down. “I was just remembering when we were kids and getting underfoot with the adults.”

“And trying to get our hands on a real bow?” Tamlen nodded towards the kids at the target range. She grinned and nodded as they watched.

“Did you hear that Serena is going to try and get Millan’s attention tonight? The campfire brings out the confessions.” Her heart skipped a beat and she resisted the urge to look at him. There was only one confession she was interested in, but it did get her thinking. She sat with Tamlen in companionable silence as the sun set.

That night the elders had finished their speeches about the old gods, the creators, and how the summer harvest was plentiful this year. The fire was roaring and Mahariel watched the flames licking at the logs that had been carefully arranged. Nerves twisted her stomach into knots but she was resolved to confess her feelings. Tamlen was with the kids before they left for bed, telling them some old hunting stories. Mahariel felt the elder approach and turned her head to see the Keeper standing beside her.

“Keeper.” Marethari smiled gently as she patted the young elf’s shoulder. She understood the complicated emotions that Mahariel was going through without speaking. She’d once been young and in love once.

“Good luck young one.” The chuckle was quiet at the flush on the young woman’s face at being found out. Marethari saw Tamlen approaching and left to give them some privacy.

“Oh? What did the Keeper want?” Tamlen looked over Mahariel’s shoulder as the Keeper strolled away to join Merrill. He glanced back at his friend who had a bright red face and nerves had her hands fidgeting.

“Can we go to our rock?” Mahariel asked as Tamlen nodded. He tilted his head in confusion but followed along behind her as she made her way to the rock overlooking camp. She sat down and breathed a sigh as she tried to find the words she needed. This was too important to screw up.

“Wow. The camp looks beautiful up here.” Tamlen breathed as he saw the lights of the camp twinkling beneath them. It was like a fairy garden.

“It does. It’s beautiful.” Mahariel chuckled as she watched the lights go out one by one as everyone went to bed. “Tamlen.” He turned to face her and she felt the lump seize her throat. She swallowed past it and sighed. “I wanted to tell you. Tonight. How I felt about you.” Mahariel twisted her fingers together as she spoke. Nerves would steal the words from her and that was something she couldn’t let happen.

Tamlen opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. “Please. I need to get this out.” Mahariel looked up at him and her words froze in her throat. He had the camp at his back, bathing him in fiery tones of copper, orange, and red. It brought out the wildness around them, and the stars twinkling above their heads. The sight of it stole her breath and her heart fluttered in her chest. It released the band around her throat and she found the words there on her tongue.

“I haven’t thought of you as a friend in so long Tamlen. I’ve noticed your eyes watching Ria and then Serena. And I kept my feelings to myself and told myself to be content that I could be by your side as a friend.” Her eyes burned as she saw the look on Tamlen’s face. It was a look of confliction and she knew the words that would follow her confession, but she was prepared for them. Had been prepared for them for ages, but she knew hearing them would bring devastation anyway.

“I thought of waiting the rest of my life with these feelings locked away in my chest, and I can’t do it. I have to tell you now, Tamlen, while the fire for harvest is still burning. I love you. And I’ve loved you for a long time.” She lowered her head in preparation for the rejection that was sure to come.

She jumped in surprise as a hand cupped her cheek. Surprise let him tilt her head up until she met his eyes again. Hers darted over his face, searching for any sign of hope or rejection. His easy smile, one she loved, broke on his face and she felt hope rise in her chest.

“I can’t believe you kept this to yourself all this time. _Ar lath ma, vhenan_.” The tears spilled from her eyes, unbidden, but they were of joy instead of loss now. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. The world faded to nothing as her entire world was focused on the man in front of her. The feel of his lips sliding against hers, his warm sigh right before the kiss deepened, and his warmth that enveloped her in a warm caress. A soft moan left her lips as she sank into him, his taste and scent. Her arms slid up around his neck and she felt his hand fist above her lower back. He lifted his head and stared down into her eyes as his thumb gently brushed her cheek.

“Easy _vhenan_. Creators it’s good to finally call you that. Though, probably shouldn’t in front of the others until I can get Keeper Marethari to agree to let me court you.” Tamlen grinned at her and she couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling out of her. Tamlen had a point as the Dalish were sticklers for their traditions.

“It’s fine. We have all the time in the world left and we’ll still be right next to each other.” Mahariel smiled, wobbly from the laughter still shaking her shoulders, as she pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep Mahariel as neutral as possible so the reader can put _their_ Mahariel in her place.


End file.
